For video processing applications, conventional address generation of pixel data, stored sequentially or according to horizontal raster lines, are increasingly ineffective when applied to the transfer of video data directed to objects moving across frames. Since the moving object itself may be of interest, the redundancies in pixel data between frames may not be of concern. That is, certain portions of an image remain in the same location from frame to frame, whereas other portions of the image (i.e., including the object) tend to move from frame to frame.
Where that portion of the image containing the object is of interest, it can be represented as a macroblock. Thus, when referencing the macroblock, a starting or base address of the macroblock is required, along with any offset sufficient to represent the size of the macroblock. The beginning of each line of the macroblock can be associated with a random address. The rest of the line for the macroblock can be associated with a corresponding offset. This representation avoids the need to process pixel data at all sequential addresses of the raster scan line. To process the video data sequentially in an attempt to discern the pixel data associated with the macroblock would be a waste of processing cycles. Rather, what is needed is a solution to process video data by using the random addresses associated with the macroblock in a manner that does not impact processing throughput.